You're Not Alone
by Sarah36396
Summary: Exposed, alone, and shaken, Natasha Romanoff returns to her "home" with new demons in tow. Her life has been torn apart and she has hurt the people closest to her. She feels alone. But is she really alone? Hawkeye/Black Widow Clint/Natasha Clintasha. Minor movie spoilers from Winter Soldier and the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw Winter Soldier and I was inspired to write this. There are a ****few more chapters on the way. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by!**

**warning: minor spoilers for winter soldier. **

Natasha silently shut her door and looked around the empty apartment. It was dark and empty, much like herself. A thin layer of dust covered everything-it had been over three weeks since she was last here- and the flowers on the dinning room table had long been wilted. She sighed as she walked down the entry way, tossing her keys onto the entry table. They slid across the smooth surface and off the other end, but she didn't bother to pick them up. Instead she pulled her holster off and laid it down with a loud clunk, then continued walking. She stripped her jacket off and tossed it into the darkness, then kicked her shoes off as she reached the living room.

Skipping her usual surveillance routine, she went straight to the couch and fell onto it, facing the back. She yanked the blanket out from under her and pulled it over her head, curling into a ball. Despite the apartments warmth, she began to shiver as the horrors of the last several weeks caught up to her. A dead Fury flashed through her mind,Steve falling from the sky, a shock ripping through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't believed in crying when she first came to America-it was a sign of weakness, as was emotion- but things had changed. She had changed.

Another tear followed the first, and then another. She had lost nearly everything she had come to know and it was all her fault. She was the one who uploaded the files to the internet. She was the one that had exposed her friends. It had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. The whole world knew about her past now, and the only person she could blame was herself.

The past. That thought stopped her cold as her mind settled on one person: Clint Barton. A new wave of panic set in as she began fretting over him once more. It had been a year since she last saw him. A year since she last heard from him. Was he still alive? Would she ever see him again? Their identities had been exposed. Everyone knew who they really were.

Natasha tried to take a calming breath, but froze as she felt a disturbance in the room. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, trying to "feel" what was wrong. She finally found the source of upset; it was a person, standing at the end of the couch. Anger, surprise, and adrenaline coursed through her system, and for a moment her woes were forgotten. She slid her hand between the couch cushions and gripped the small knife there, pulling it back to her side. She had one shot at this. She had to hit her mark or distract it long enough for her to get across the room and get her gun.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was going into this blind. She had no ideas about her target, no previous information. She hated it. Natasha waited a few moments longer, and then threw the blanket aside. In one fluid motion she raised her wrist, ready to throw the knife, but a hand clamped around her wrist. She tried to swing at her assailant, but their other hand locked around her wrist, pinning them over her head. She was about to swing her leg around for a kick, but her attacker spoke.

"Nat! Calm down! It's me!" The voice stopped her in her tracks and she froze, staring up at the man. He stared down at her, his blue eyes bright in the dark room. His hair was a bit longer and a thin stubble covered his chin, but she knew him. "I'm going to let you go now." He slowly released his grip.

Natasha was on her feet within a second, her arms locked around his neck. "My god, you're alive!" She sobbed into his shoulder, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"Yeah, And so are you." Clint wrapped his around her, pressing his face into her hair. Relief coursed through Natasha as she clung to him, the rest of the world melting away. At the moment, all that mattered was that he was alive.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was shaky and muffled by his shoulder.

"Am I ok? I should be asking you that. Fury briefed me as soon as I hit U.S soil."

"So you know everything?"

"Yeah." Clint's hand rubbed circles on her back, his nose still pressed to her hair. "I know everything."

"I'm sorry. I exposed everyone."

"Don't worry about that right now." Clint took a step back from her and smiled. "You changed your hair."

"I guess." She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

"Come here." Clint sat down on the couch and Natasha practically crawled into his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, and kissed her temple. The action took her back in time, back to a rainy night one year ago.

.

.

.

Natasha smiled as she heard the front door shut and she turned around to grin at her partner. "You're nearly late. I was getting ready to burn your dinner." She smiled at him, waiting for him to cross the kitchen and engage their usual evening banner. Instead Clint dropped his bag on the ground and stood across from her, a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She demanded, her playful demeanor gone. She crossed the kitchen and placed a hand on his forehead as she detected the sick look on his face. "Are you feeling ok?" She frowned.

"No." Clint's voice was hoarse. "I've got a mission."

"You mean we have a mission?"

"No. Not us." His words took a moment to sink in, and when they did Natasha scowled. It had been nearly six years since they had been on a mission without each other, and for good reason; the two agents operated best when they were together. That was the only way they were able to achieve maximum proficiency.

"What is Fury mad about now?" Natasha crossed her arms. The director would occasionally threaten to duo with separate missions if they got cheeky, but he never followed through on his threats.

"I don't know. He just came up to me out of no where and assigned me to Ugaria. I demanded an explanation, so he told me that it was because we were making SHIELD look back-like they couldn't control us. I called bull shit on it, but he just walked away and told me I was to be on a plane by tomorrow at 9am."

"He can't do that. We can leave."

"You know we can't, not right now. There is a security threat. If we just left we could get killed."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Natasha's voice quavered and she felt the panic rising.

"Undetermined. He said I was stationed there until further notice."

"No." Natasha's voice finally cracked. "He can't do that." Her body shook and Clint calmly rose from the table and pulled her into his arms.

"But he can Nat." His own voice cracked and he hugged her tightly.

"I can't...I don't know how to work without you anymore." She took a professional stance, unable to voice her real thoughts, but Clint saw right through that. They had been inseparable the last two years, and they had grown together. They had opened up to one another, and although she was still leery about the concept, they had fallen in love with one another. And now their world was being ripped apart.

"I know Nat. I don't think I can either." He pressed his face into her hair, fighting back tears. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Natasha closed her eyes, trying to figure out how she was going to live without him. In her mind it wasn't possible.

.

.

.

There had been no lustful goodbye sex or anything special. They had sat together-like they were now- and held each other through the night. In the morning they had said goodbye, but there was no promises to see each other again. They both knew that it might not be a possibility. Instead Natasha told Clint she loved him. Her returned to sentiment, they shared a kiss, and then he was gone. For a year she heard nothing from her, knew nothing of his whereabouts, and then all of a sudden he was back, right when she needed him most.

Another tear rolled down her cheek and Clint wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm here when you need to talk." Natasha nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, drawing strength from his presence. She would tell him everything-Fury's alleged death, the Winter Soldier, Clint's absence-but for now she just needed to be held. And that is what Clint planned to do. He would hold her until her world stopped spinning, and then he would turn it upright once more. He would never be a knight in shining armor, but he would die to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is considered awkward writing for me, so please excuse any errors. Practice makes perfect, right? Drop a review and let me know what you think :)**

Natasha wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she opened her eyes again the clock read 2 am. Clint was still awake and he was still holding her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. When he felt her stir he looked down at her, a mixture of concern and adoration on his felt. Natasha felt her heart flutter; she had forgotten what it was like to have him look at her like that.

"When's the last time you got some rest?" Clint spoke in a gentle voice and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"About a week ago. Good sleep? About a year ago." Natasha sighed. Ever since Clint had left she had been plagued with nightmares and insomnia. She hated to admit it, but she had become dependent on him. A few years ago that would have scared the hell out of her, but Clint had showed her that there were other ways to deal with things; you could let people in. They weren't all out to hurt her.

"You too huh?" Clint's thumb rubbed circles on her shoulder as he recalled some of the sleepless nights without her. Eventually he had taken to sleeping with a second pillow just so the bed didn't feel so empty.

"Yeah." She sighed. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours. You should probably get some real sleep. We can talk in the morning." Clint plucked a concrete pebble from her hair and cocked an eyebrow. "Saving this for something?"

"I haven't showered since...hell, I don't even know what day it was." She scowled. "Shower. Then sleep."

"Deal. I'll go make sure you don't have a cat or something lying in my spot." Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes, causing Clint to chuckle softly. He thought back to the time a cat had snuck into their hotel room, making Natasha's allergies run wild.

"Get that smirk off your face. I know what you are thinking about." She punched his shoulder, then paused to tilt her head. ,Why don't you join me?" She asked almost bashfully, peering up at him from under long lashes.

Clint dipped his head and he kissed her long and slow. They stayed tangled together until Natasha finally pulled away, her lungs burning. Clint traced her jawline with his thumb, a smile on his face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Natasha hugged him tightly, inhaling a deep breath, willing herself not to start crying again. "More than you'll ever know."

"I think I have a fairly good idea I'd be honored to join you."

"Good answer." She finally smiled as they climbed to their feet. She followed Clint to the bathroom, anticipation gnawing at her stomach. It had been over a year since she felt his touch. She dreamt of him often, but it wasn't the same as having him there. She swallowed the knot in her throat and shut the bathroom door behind them as Clint turned on the water. Natasha slowly pulled off her shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket and was about to unbutton her pants when she felt Clint's hands on her back.

"You're nervous." He accused as his fingers teased the skin along her bra clasp.

"Yeah, right." She tried to sound sarcastic, but he was right. She was nervous, but she had no idea why. It was Clint- they knew each other inside and out.

"You're a bad liar."

"So I've been told." She pursed her lips. "Well, get on with it."

"You sure?"

"Now who's nervous?" She turned around and smirked at the half naked man.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"That's never really worked for you." She teased, reaching up to kiss him gently. Clint took the opportunity to unclasp her bra and tossed it aside with a sly grin.

"I know. But I gotta try." Clint wore the shit eating grin that she had come to love.

"Just get in the shower." She shot her pants at his face before crossing the bathroom.

Natasha was about to step into the shower when a series of flashbacks hit her once again. She grabbed the shower door, trying to stable herself as the memories, new and old rushed by; Coulson's death, Loki's control of Clint, Budapest, Fury's operation, Steve's fall. They raced by in her mind, one by one, until she was shaking.

Clint turned around and found her trembling beside the shower, her eyes closed and her hands clamped onto shower door. He crossed the room to stand behind her, concern evident on his face.

"Hey." Clint grabbed her waist and held her steady, a frown on his face. "Come back to me, Nat." His thumbs worked slow circles on her back and he waited. He himself knew that face all too well. Anytime the memories became too much it was practically paralyzing, but before they had each other it was dangerous, even lethal if they were on a mission. But now they had each other. Together they would work through it.

"Sorry." Natasha finally relaxed her grip on the door. She sounded broken and Clint felt his heart jerk at her tone. Her flirtatious mood was gone and he eyes no longer sparkled. Instead they held tears that threatened to spill over.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for darling." Clint pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Let me take care of you Nat. Even if it is just for one night. I know you aren't wild about that kind of stuff. But I want to make it better."

Natasha slowly nodded and stepped into the shower. The tile was cool behind her feet and she shivered, feeling like a helpless child. She hated to feel like she couldn't take care of herself, but now that Clint was back she wanted him to make everything better. She needed him to make it better. Part of her knew it was foolish, but at the moment she didn't care.

Clint closed the shower door behind him and walked her under the hot spray of water. Clint laid his hands on Natasha's shoulders and began to work them with his fingers, slowly easing the tension out of them. Natasha stood with her head down, getting lost in his touch and leaving the ugly memories behind. His hands moved to her neck, and then her lower back. He touched the two bullet scars on her waist and thought back to the time she had stumbled into his house, bleeding and delirious. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened, and he had come to her like that plenty of times before. It probably wasn't the safest thing medical wise, but they made it work. They would patch one another up and then get lost in their own little world.

"You've been working out more, huh?" Clint asked a few minutes later as he ran a bar of soap down her toned arms.

"Gotta do something when you can't sleep." She said grimly, her eyes still closed. They didn't talk for some time and before she knew it Clint was wrapping a towel around her shoulders, his fingers lingering on her neck. He drew circles on her nape right where he knew she liked it and Natasha sighed. To her surprise she felt relaxed, so she watched Clint pulled on a pair of sweatpants before walking up to him. She hugged his waist, pressing her face into his chest,.

"Thank you, Clint."

"Did it help?" He smiled down at her, playfully tugging at her towel.

"Definitely. It did wonders." Natasha looked up at him with a small smile. "And I kind of liked that."

"Good. Because I liked doing it. It makes me feel all manly when I take care of you." He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"You are such a dork."

"But I'm your dork, right?"

"Yeah, looks like I am stuck with you." Natasha hid a smile as she turned away from him. She grabbed a t-shirt from his bag and pulled it over her head, then pulled on a pair of his boxers.

"Just take all my clothes then." He teased. "Maybe I should start wearing your underwear." His eyes looked her over and he grinned.

"Oh, that would be so flattering."

"You say that, but you sound so sarcastic." Clint chuckled as he followed her out of the bathroom, flipping off the lights as the left. They walked to the bedroom together and He shut the door behind him. The lights were off and the room enveloped them in darkness. Clint crossed the dark room from memory, found the bed, and pulled the covers back for Natasha. She crawled into bed and burrowed under the covers, yawning. Clint crawled in beside her and she pressed herself into the curve of his body, closing her eyes as she took in his warmth; It had been so long since she was able to lay with him.

"Are you still awake?" Natasha whispered nearly thirty minutes later, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Yeah. What's up?" Clint asked sleepily. Natasha rolled over to face him, her eyes searching his face.

"You were asleep." She frowned.

"Maybe." He chuckled. "What do you need?"

"I, uh. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Seriously Nat, it isn't a big deal. I wasn't sleeping that well anyway." He ran his thumb over her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry for messing things up earlier." She mumbled. To her horror she actually blushed, and to make things worse Clint laughed.

"You didn't mess anything up. There will plenty of time for that later. Promise." The look her gave her made her insides melt.

"I guess." She managed, swallowing before wiggling closer to her. They were nearly nose to nose, his stubble tickling her chin. "You'll still be here in the morning?" Se whispered.

"Of course." Clint closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

"Okay." Natasha nodded as if to assure herself that he would really be there. "Hey Clint?"

"Hmm?" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I love you."

Clint looked at her for a long time before smiling and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And I just happen to love you Ms. Romanoff."


	3. Chapter 3

**Things are going to heat up in chapter 4 and there might even be a lemon, so stay tuned. Drop a review and let me know how bad this sucks lol. Bonus points if you get the reference at the end of the chapter :)**

**If you like this story, swing by my page and check out The Hunter's Prey or some of my other Clintasha works! My apologies for the goof up and posting the same chapter twice.**

A light breeze worked its way through the window and lightly rustled the blinds, causing rays of light to dance on the floor. Natasha groaned slightly at the disturbance and reached out for Clint, only to find his spot empty. She sat up abruptly, panic stricken, and her vision went black. She groaned and dropped her head, waiting for the head rush to end, and then peeled her eyes open once more. A quick scan of the room revealed no traces of her partner and a sense of unease settled over her.

"Clint?" She called out softly, her voice seeming to echo in the empty room. Doubt began to claw at her mind and she looked at the wall in disbelief. Had she really just dreamt that he was there? Did she end up coming home to an empty house and cry her self to sleep? Her eyes locked onto the mirror and the first thing she noticed was the shirt that she had on: his shirt. The breath she had been unwillingly holding exploded from her lungs and relief settled over her just as the bathroom door opened.

"You called?" Clint asked around a yawn, rubbing a hand across his eyes. His hair was now trimmed back and his chin was smooth. Natasha smiled as she yawned herself and patted the bed next to her. Clint sat down and she leaned into his side, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I thought last night might've been a dream." Natasha admitted after a moment. " iI woke up and you weren't there.. It scared me."

"I'm sorry." Clint pressed a kiss to her hair, which had curled over night. "I was just cleaning up a bit."

"Last night wasn't good enough for you?" She teased as she looked up at him.

"If I remember correctly, I was busy washing someone else." He grinned. "Again, not complaining though."

"Sure." Natasha smiled and then sighed, looking down at her hands. "Do...do you think we could talk today? About what happened?"

"I'm ready to talk whenever you are darlin. Whether it be breakfast, lunch or midnight. You just say the word."

"Darling? I thought you didn't like pet names?" Natasha nudged him with a slight smile on her face.

"Look, all they had on tv over there was a bunch of old westerns. Don't make fun of me. I might cry." He poked his lower lip out and she laughed, shaking her head at his antics.

"I missed this every morning." She gestured to them. "Steve is grumpy until he has coffee and Hill doesn't like me at all. Fury's sense of humor is dead."

"I missed it too." Clint sighed and stood up, offering her a hand. He pulled Natasha to her feet and gave her a once over, smirking slightly.

"What's that look for?" She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, you've always been hot, but the extra work outs have really done wonders." He gave her a shit eating grin and stared at her butt.

"Whatever, Clint." She rolled her eyes and pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet. She slipped into them as Clint watched her the entire time. A sly grin covered Natasha's face as she purposely took her time changing her shirt and putting on a bra.

"You know," she drawled slowly as she reached around to clasp her bra. "I kissed Steve."

"What?" Clint's eyes snapped from her chest to her face.

"You heard me." She smiled at him as sweetly as she could.

"Bullshit." He scowled. "I call bullshit on that." His tone was low and his eyes were now dark.

"Ask him if you don't believe me." She finally pulled a shirt on and sauntered over to him. "What's the matter? Are you jealous?" She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Damn straight. That dumb ass oughtta know better than to touch you." He practically growled and Natasha couldn't help but smirk.

"It wasn't a real kiss Clint. Well, it was, but it wasn't. We used it for cover. But you are cute when you get jealous." She walked her fingers down his chest, still wearing a smirk.

"Damn right it wasn't a real kiss." Clint grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. It was rough, but it was in control, just like Natasha preferred. His lips crashed down on hers and she hooked one leg around his waist, then the other. He kept her pinned against the wall and off the ground, his hands tangling in her hair as they kissed.

When they finally pulled apart Natasha smiled at the smirk he wore.

"You could've asked for that, ya know. You didn't have to provoke me." He eased her onto her feet and stole another light kiss.

"This was more fun, trust me." She twirled away from him and fell onto the bed with a yawn.

"Maybe for you." Clint closed the distance between them in two easy strides and lowered himself on top of her with a sly smile on his face. "I was ready to go pummel Steve."

"I wouldn't have let you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him, but Clint turned his head away. "What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Did you really kiss him?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips as she recalled the kiss. "Honestly-"

"Did you sleep with him? Or anyone else?" He cut her off, staring straight into her eyes; she could see that he was on the verge of hurt. She sighed deeply before lying a hand on his cheek, staring back at him.

"No, Clint. I didn't sleep with him. Or anyone else for that matter. I couldn't have made myself want to. I kept hoping that you would come back. And here you are. And what about you?" She added, suddenly curious.

"No, of course not. You're all I could think about." He placed his forehead against hers. It felt odd to Clint that they were lying there professing such things, but it told him that they truly cared for one another, and that felt good.

"Good." Her thumb brushed over his jaw. "I love you."

"You've changed a lot since we first met, you know." Clint rolled off of her and sat up. Natasha rolled over so that her head was in his lap and his fingers began playing with her hair. He pulled the tiny curls straight, and then watched them pop back into place.

"How so?" She looked up at him, studying his face.

"Well, you couldn't stand me when we first met. As a matter of fact you tried to kill me. Once we got back to SHIELD you weren't thrilled about having to work with me. You became less hostile over time, but when we went undercover in Mali teo years later you still wouldn't let me touch you even though we were supposed to be a couple." Clint chuckled at the memory. "Then, once I finally got you to kiss me, you never seemed content with it. You weren't open with your emotions, even after you started returning some affection. I felt like you closed me out every time something happened. But right before Loki's little temper tantrum you started to change. You let me in and you let me love you. I'd tell you that, that I loved you, and you'd actually smile. We started staying together." He paused and Natasha laced her fingers through his, thinking back to all their missions.

"Keep going." She prompted as she listened and reflected on her life.

"Well, Loki came and you saved me. That said a lot right there. After we saved the world we became inseparable, you know that. Bt the first time you told me that you loved me was the night before I left, but I could tell you weren't ready to say it. And now, over the course of two days, you've been throwing that phrase around a lot. I don't know what happened while I was gone, and I'd never wish any kind of hurt on you, but the change is nice." Clint finished his little speech, looking a bit sheepish.

"A lot happened while you were gone, and I'll tell you about it soon, but you are right. I realized that life doesn't last forever and that my past was just that: the past. It didn't have to define my future. I found myself falling for you, so for a while I tried to fight it. But then I decided to stop fighting it and see where it took me. It took a while to tear down the old walls and habits, but by time Loki was sent back to Asgard I knew I couldn't live without you. But even with that revelation in mind, I still couldn't bring myself to say I love you." She sighed and shook her head. "I was stupid."

"No you weren't." Clint frowned at her.

"Was too. I just couldn't make myself make that commitment. I liked hearing you say it, but I never could. And then I thought I was losing you." She felt the tears sting her eyes and she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry it took so long. You deserve so much better." Natasha dropped her eyes and stared at wall.

"No, I don't deserve better. I don't even deserve you." Clint titled her chin up so she had to look at him. "We both had to battle our demons in order to get where we are today. What matters is that we won, Nat. Things are messy in the world right now, but they'll get better. And in the meantime we'll have each other."

"Clint." She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think you realize how charming you are."

"I'm just speaking the truth." He shrugged, playing with a curl at her temple. "You know, I think that is the first time we've ever talked about us."

"Together, yes. I told Steve about us though."

"Really?" Clint's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why?"

"He told me about Peggy." Natasha pursed her lips. "I feel bad for him. I kept trying to hook him up with people, but he won't have any part of it."

"Huh." Clint shook his head. "Poor guy."

"Don't feel too bad for him- he asked how I wasn't pregnant."

"What? Why?"

"He assumed we were sex crazed lunatics. You should have seen him trying to stammer out his question." Natasha laughed.

"You told him we hadn't actually slept together like that?" Clint chuckled, imaging a blushing and stammering Steve.

"Yeah. He didn't believe."

"And why is that?" Clint looked down at her intently.

"Because he is oblivious to how things work?" Natasha tried to skirt around his real question.

"No. Why haven't we slept together?"

"I don't know."

"You are a terrible liar Nat. I am not trying to force anything, or even persuade you, I just want to understand. It seems like every time we get close you run away from me. I've touched you, you've touched me, but nothing has ever come from it. Is it me?"

"Of course not." Natasha scowled at him. "What would be wrong with you?"

"I dunno. I am pretty scared and bruised up."

"And I'm not?" She shook her head before sighing. "It is me, Clint. I'm the problem."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I had a rough past and you know that, yet you have never brought it up, not even once. I can't help but feel that I am not good enough for you. Out of all the people in the world, you chose a broken person."

"Nat. Come here." Clint shifted her into a sitting position and placed his forehead against hers once more, staring into her eyes. "You aren't broken. Nothing about you is broken. So you've made some mistakes in your past; haven't we all? All that matters is that I love you. And you love me, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"No more buts." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Natasha sighed and leaned into his chest, thinking over what he said. The logical part of her new that he was right, but there was a seed of doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted. It wasn't that she didn't want to, there was a few times in the past where she practically attacked him, but she was scared.

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry." As if on cue Clint's stomach rumbled. Natasha smiled as let him pull her to her feet before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are always hungry."

"I know." Clint chuckled before stealing another kiss. "You know what else is an 'always'?"

"What?" She titled her head, looking at his curiously.

"My love for you."


End file.
